Hate at First Sight
by knuckleheadgirl
Summary: Haley Kane and Joel Loh hated each other at first sight but fate forces them together. Will time change how they feel about each other? And what about Haley's best friend, Nico? How will he affect Haley?


**Hey there! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>I leave my cabin and head towards the archery range with my silver bow and arrows slung on my back. Suddenly, some blind dude rams into me and I fall down. He quickly gets up and walks away without even saying sorry for what he did.<p>

"Excuse me!" I say after I get up and dust myself off. But he just ignores me and continues walking away. I angrily put up a magic wall right in front of him and he walks right into it. He turns around and then starts marching towards me angrily.

"What was that for? What do you want?" he asks annoyed. I notice he has black hair, black eyes and fair skin. He looks Asian, although his bright blue eyes ruin that whole picture. He looks about my age, fifteen.

" I _want_ you to apologize for ramming into me earlier, blindo!" I snap at him.

"Apologize? Who do you think you are? Mr. D?" he says rolling his eyes.

"I may not be Mr. D, but I _am_ the senior counselor of the Cabin 20!"

"So what? I'm a son of Apollo. I'm from Cabin 7, so you can't order me around because I'm not part of your cabin. Hasta la vista, baby!" he walks away, leaving me boiling with anger at this hot shot son of Apollo.

"Humph. Rich kid," I mutter to myself as I continue heading towards the archery range.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Haley!" says Leah as I arrive at the archery range. She's my best friend, a typical daughter of Athena; you know blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, smartness and all.<p>

"Morning," I reply shortly, still rather grumpy about what happened earlier. She notices my bad mood immediately.

"What's wrong, Haley? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again?"

"No. Some hot shot son of Apollo rammed me earlier and refused to apologize for doing so."

"Haha. That's why you don't have a boyfriend, Haley," teases Annabeth. I roll my eyes.

"I don't need a boyfriend. I don't even want one," I say matter-of-factly. I load my bow and start shooting.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer, Haley. You're fifteen. It's time you found a boyfriend," says Leah.

"What's the point, Leah? It's not like anyone would want me anyway. Besides, I have to be tough. I'm part of the bodyguard program that protects demigods that stupidly want to live outside camp even though it's really dangerous. And I'm a senior counselor. I can't afford to be soft."

"I didn't say anything about soft. I said nice."

"Soft, nice, same difference."

"You can be tough and nice at the same time, you know."

"I really don't want a boyfriend, Leah. I have all the friends I want here at camp, I don't need or want a boyfriend." Leah shakes her head in disappointment and defeat.

After archery, Annabeth comes up to me.

"Hey, tough girl," she says smiling. I laugh a little at the nickname. "Chiron wants to see you at the Big House. He has an assignment for you. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Annabeth. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you. If you're not sent on a year long assignment." She winks and walks towards the lake, probably to see her boyfriend, Percy. I head towards the Big House to meet Chiron.

"Hey, Chiron. You have an assignment for me?" I ask him once I reach the porch of the Big House. He's sitting in his magic wheelchair and playing pinochle with Mr. D and some satyrs.

"Yes. You are going on a yearlong assignment to Nashville, Tennessee," he says handing me a file. Inside are some transfer papers for me and other instructions on this assignment. I take a look at the transfer papers and see that I'm going to a high school called Nashville Arts High School.

"Cool. So, who's this Joel Loh I'm supposed to be taking care of for the next year?" I ask.

"There he is," Chiron says pointing behind me. I turn around to find that annoying son of Apollo from this morning.

"You!" we both shout at each other while pointing out fingers too.

"You're Joel Loh?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah. You're Haley Kane?" he asks. I nod grimly.

"This is going to be the worst year of my life," I mutter to myself. Joel glares at me and I know he overheard my muttering. I just glare back at him.

"The both of you will be leaving in an hour. So, I suggest that you go pack up your stuff now, Haley. Goodbye, you two. Enjoy the school year!" says Chiron as he returns to his game of pinochle.

I walk back to my cabin rather grumpily when I realize that someone is following me. I turn around to find my best guy friend, Nico di Angelo.

"Hey, Nico," I say as I walk into my cabin. He follows me in and sits down on my bed.

"Hey, heard you got Joel Loh as your assignment this year."

"Yeah. This is going to be the worst assignment ever. He's such an annoying brat!"

"Well, would it cheer you up if I told you that I'm going to be tagging along for this assignment?" I stop packing and look at him for a while, trying to figure out if he was joking or if he really meant what he said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup! I got permission from Chiron when I told him that I heard from my sources that there has been quite a lot of monster activity in Nashville lately." He gives me a wink.

"You lied to Chiron?"

"Yeah! And then of course he told me that he knew I was lying. He still allowed me to tag along though." I laugh at the story. Chiron is extremely hard to fool since he's been alive for like 2,000 years and he's pretty much seen and heard everything. I resume packing.

"I can't believe you did that. And I can't believe Chiron let you tag along even after you lied."

"What can I say? Chiron loves me!" I roll my eyes and grab my packed bag. We head towards Thalia's tree and wait for Joel there. He arrives after about 15 minutes of waiting and we hop into a limo that was parked at the bottom of Half Blood Hill.

"Bye, Camp Half Blood. I'm gonna miss you. See you next summer," I whisper as the limo drives us away.


End file.
